


The Lover

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [8]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to love, who would it be?





	The Lover

If I were to love, who would it be?  
How strong would it be?  
How long would it be?  
If I were to love, why?

If I were to love, it would be you  
Out of a billion, I’d still choose you  
Because not only are you worth it,  
You also deserve every bit of it

If I were to love you, how strong would it be?  
It would be so strong,  
I would fight for you,  
So strong that whatever it is, I will not let go

If I were to love you, how long would it be?  
I’d love you til I can  
I’d love you til a gazillion tomorrows  
I’d love you with no limit

If I were to love you, why would I?  
I’d love you because you are you  
I’d love you. I would just love you.  
No questions, no reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love you. That’s it. I love you.


End file.
